


From Above, She Watches Below.

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Series: Dolores [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angels, First Kiss, Heaven, I JUT REALIZED I PUT “ Summer and Qrow are bear friends”, I MEANT BEST FRIENDS, M/M, Relapse, Summer and Qrow are bear friends you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: Summer watches from above on how her birdie interacts with a shamrock. She was surprised to learn Qrow had made a new friend, but perhaps they could be...lovers?She’s happy to know that Clover isn't a horrible man.But it pisses her off that Qrow or Clover won't make a move.( You don't need to read my other fic “Dolores” to understand this.)( This was honestly just a crack fic)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Dolores [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	From Above, She Watches Below.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just like a crack fic honestly.
> 
> please excuse my horrible spelling :)

Summer was surprised, yet not surprised when Qrow relapsed. From where she watched up there, she saw everything he did, knew what he felt. Right now, she was watching him sit on a bench in Mantle, the cold air making him shiver and hug himself. Thankfully, a man named...what was his name?

“ What's his name?” She asked.

“ His name is Clover Ebi, ma’am.” An angel said.

“ Tell me more about this...Clover Ebi.” She had to make sure that this person was good friends with her best friend. Was she overprotective? Maybe. But she was the mother hen. Even if she's dead, she will still make him happy.

And she was definitely happy with what the angel told her. This man had a _good luck_ semblance, not entirely happy about that since she knew Qrow would be pissed about it. She was happy that this man showered Qrow with compliments, yet pissed that _Qrow didn't fucking accept them-_

  
  


When the angel finally finished talking about Clover, she went back to watching Qrow and listened to the conversation.

_“You should go back up to Atlas, Clover.” Qrow looked away from Clover._

_“ I don’t want you to be alone in this cold weather where you’re shivering…” He paused and took out Qrow’s sweater and put it over Qrow. “ I’d rather be here with you. Making sure you don’t do anything stupid and to get you home.”_

_“ Why do you care so much?” It came out as a whisper, yet hoarse._

_Clover scooted closer, their shoulders brushing, “ I’ll al always care about you, Qrow. I know we may not know each other very well, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I don’t know how you don’t see it, but all the kids care for you too.”_

_Qrow scoffed, “ And those kids will be disappointed.”_

_“ Qrow-”_

_“ You know I’m right. They should have just left me to burn in that house on the way to Argus."_

_Clover’s eyes widened. “ No.” His voice was stern, “ They wouldn’t be disappointed. Mad, maybe, but they care for you. I told you once that you’ve had more of an effect on them than you realize. They love you. Nothing can change that.”_

  
  


She saw that they were both leaning in and she flayed her hands around in excitement and gasped. “ Let him kiss the birdman.”

The angel blinked, “ We can't do that.”

She groaned and smacked her forehead when they didn't kiss because Clover withdrew since Qrow was drunk. “ Gods damn you, Qrow!”

A few angels gasped and she blinked, realizing what she said, “ Sorry.” She squeaked.

* * *

  
  


Clover and Qrow were walking through the halls of Atlas Academy. Summer was joined by Amber this time, and they were both jumping in excitement, hoping those two would finally kiss.

_Clover had seen the bags under Qrow’s eyes, “ I thought I told you to get more sleep?”_

_“Says the one who stays up till two in the morning.” Qrow chuckled._

_Clover shrugged, “ Marrow wanted to watch a movie. He's more of the night owl. And don't even try to deflect. Just, please try to take care of yourself more. I'm worried for you.”_

_“ I'm fine, Cloves.” Summer and Amber cooed over the nickname and Summer knew that Qrow was obviously lying. “You don't have to worry about me.”_

“ And he said I got hurt ‘cuz I was too nice.” Amber murmured, recalling Qrow’s words when she was attacked by Cinder. Her voice was muffled as she ate her chips, “ He ain't saying that shit about Ebi, right here.”

Summer snorted and took a chip.

_“ But I want to,” Clover said, stepping closer to Qrow, the feather-light touch of their fingers brushing._

Amber and Summer both widened their eyes. Was this it? Would they finally kiss?

It was not it.

_Qrow’s face heated up and he looked away. He tried to change the topic, “ Let’s go. I don’t think Winter stick-up-her-ass Schnee, would appreciate if you’re late for the briefing.”_

“ Even when he's sober he's still a fucking himbo!” Amber yelled.

* * *

This time, it was Pyrrha, Amber and Summer. Watching as the kids and Qrow we're watching a movie, and with a new kid called Marrow. Pyrrha was smiling more than Summer.

Marrow called Qrow over once everyone except him and Qrow fell asleep. They listened to an audio recording that Marrow was showing Qrow.

_Harriet sighed, “ Clover, ever since those kids and Qrow came to Atlas, you haven't trained and you don't have your head in the game. Somethings up with you and Qrow and we know you're lying if you say something isn't up without reason. Feelings don't matter. The job matters. So, I wanna hear a bunch of reasons that are true.”_

_“ I..” Clover was nervous, “ Guys, I would risk my entire life for this team. If you don't think that, then you don't know me.”_

_“ Yet Qrow is changing that an awful lot now.”_

_“ he's just someone I met. This whole thing between me and Qrow is nothing. Qrow and I are just partners, colleagues, Huntsman. Nothing else. You are my team. Qrow is not important. You guys are. I'll forget about him. He means nothing to me. You happy now?”_

Summer growled and she stood up, “ IMMA BEAT HIS ASS!” She yelled and Amber and Pyrrha had to hold her back- surprised how someone so short was so mighty.

* * *

Despite Summer, Amber and Pyrrha being pissed at Clover. They still watched Qrow and Clover’s interactions. Right now, Clover was trying to apologize to Qrow.

_“Listen, Cloves. You said what you said. I've told you that you don't have to worry about me, and it's obvious you don't want to because of what you said. You have your team, and I have the kids. You said we weren't friends and I'm...fine...with that. Let's just forget it happened.” Qrow removed his hand from Clover’s shoulder and started to walk away yet Clover grabbed his hand._

_“ Do you remember what I said when you relapsed?” He asked._

_Qrow shook his head, “ No. I was drunk.”_

_“ I said that I’d always care about you. I know we may not know each other very well, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care for you. I said that on the recording to make my team think I didn't care.”_

_Qrow blinked, “ But you sounded so...real about it.”_

_Clover sighed, “ I sounded real because my team wanted me to be real about it. But I wasn't saying the truth at all. I told you that I want to worry about you, because I care about you.” He leaned in a little, “ You mean a lot to me. You and I are friends, really good friends. I’d never forget about you.” He said, and the lights turned back on._

Summer sighed in relief, “ Oh, thank the brothers. I would have actually gone down there to kill him.”

“ If Qrow can't get this man, I'm gonna be so mad.” Pyrrha mumbled.

They all gasped when Clover and Qrow leaned in.

But didn't kiss because they were attacked.

They all groaned and Summer actually _screamed_ in frustration. “ Oh, come on!”

  
  


* * *

They had to kiss.

This was it. They HAD TO KISS.

This time, they were joined by a bunch of more angels, despite some of them not even knowing Qrow or Clover. 

Qrow and Clover were in a hospital, the angels not knowing why. They were both in a hallway on the ground, Clover holding Qrow as Qrow cried into his chest. When Qrow’s head came up, Clover cupped his face and wiped tears with his thumb.

Qrow leaned in.

Everyone straight-up _screamed_ in delight when they kissed. THEY FUCKING KISSED! THEY HAD BEEN WATCHING THESE TWO FOR SO LONG AND THEY FINALLY KISSED-

Nicholas Schnee, Vernal, An Ren, Li Ren, Roy Stallion, May Zedong, Brawnz Ni, Pyrrha, Amber, and the past maidens were all cheering. Screaming in delight.

They had finally kissed!

Summer smiled, proud that her best friend has gone sober. Has dedicated his life to being better for his nieces, their friends, and his friends. He had left the bottle. Left it forever. Despite everything he had been through, losing her and the rest of team STRQ, he was doing so much better. She let a tear roll down her cheek, just...just happy for Qrow.

“ I’m proud of you.”

  
  



End file.
